Rescue mission: The Lost Fireteam
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: First time writing a Destiny story, it probably won't be very long. OC's on a mission to rescue a Fireteam that disappeared along the Shattered coast.
1. Chapter 1

Rorra sat atop the stairwell that led down into the Hall of Guardians, twirling her knife between her fingers.

She was bored and it was obvious, there wasn't much to do these days. She and her Fireteam had taken on all the enemies in the known galaxy, the last of which being SIVA and the Fallen House that had used it for its power.

She had grown tired of scouting missions and patrols, it was all the same thing to her at this point; scout, kill, survive, return, repeat. There was no thrill to it anymore. It had become routine to her, she hated it.

Sighing heavily, Rorra pushed herself to her feet and strode down the concrete steps into the Hall of Guardians, waving to Lord Shaxx as she passed by the Crucible Quartermaster's station before stepping down into the small pit where the Vanguard table sat, noticing none of the Vanguard Commanders weren't standing around it like usual.

"Where is everybody?" She inquired aloud, glancing around at the Frames and humans busy with work around the Hall.

As she turned around to make her way back up to the plaza, she spotted Cayde-6 making his way into the Hall.

She waved frantically at him, doing her best to get his attention.

Cayde-6 looked up at the Hunter, smiling brightly as he stepped down towards her.

"Oh, Guardian, what's up?" He asked, moving to lean against the Vanguard table.

"I was curious if you had something for me, anything really. It's so boring doing the same patrols day after day, and there hasn't been any chatter from beyond the Wall," Rorra answered, raising an eyebrow at the Hunter Vanguard.

"My trigger finger is itching, Cayde, point me in a direction and leave me to my own devices,"

"I'm sure there's something out there for you to blow holes into, Guardian, give me a bit and I'll get back to you, sound good?" Cayde replied, amused at her eagerness.

"In the meantime, I think Holiday could use some help in the Hangar," He quickly added.

Rorra nodded, giving the Exo a friendly smile before dashing off to make her way to the Hangar bay.

She quickly ran across the plaza and through the winding corridor down into the Hangar, noticing Holiday with her back to the Hangar entrance preoccupied with fixing a gaping hole below the cockpit of a Kestrel.

"Need any help in here?" Rorra called out, stepping up beside Amanda.

Amanda set down her tools, removing her goggles as she turned her head up to look at the Hunter.

"Well, hey Hunter, what brings you down here?" Amanda smiled at her.

"Making myself busy while Cayde's off finding a daring mission for me, he asked me to see if I could be of use to you," Rorra said with a soft chuckle.

"I can't think of anything, unless you want to watch me repair this ship?"

Rorra leaned forward, inspecting the damage around the gaping hole.

"What did this?" She questioned.

"Cabal Harvester, this Titan I know was patrolling too close to one of their bases on Mars and got this as he was leaving in his ship,"

"He's very lucky if this is the only damage he took," Rorra replied, shaking her head.

"I'd like to meet this lucky Titan,"

"He's over there, name's Trist," Amanda grinned, pointing out the Titan sitting cross-legged on the floor.

He was covered chest to toe in Astrolord armor, with his Helm of Saint 14 sitting on the floor beside him.

He was human, with darkly tanned skin, short black hair tied back into a ponytail and unfortunately his eyes were closed as he seemed to be meditating.

Not wanting to disturb him, Rorra took a seat on the floor in front of him, folding her legs underneath herself.

The Titan blinked his eyes open when he became aware of Rorra's presence.

He looked up at the Hunter, noting her Heliopause armor and Cloak of Exodus.

He also took note that she was Awoken, with short blue hair done up into a sideways mohawk.

"Hunter…" He muttered, clearly annoyed that she interrupted his meditation.

"My name's Rorra, you're Trist?" She smirked, offering her hand.

"You had to tell her my name, didn't ya' Holiday?" He called to the Shipwright.

"Yeah, I'm Trist…" He sighed as he stood straight, grabbing his helm as he did.

Before Rorra could reply, Cayde-6 came bounding down the steps into the Hangar bay.

"Hey Hunter, looks like I may have found you a mission," Cayde spoke enthusiastically, grinning up at Rorra.

"I reached out to my contacts and found reports of a Fireteam that lost communications somewhere in the ruins of Venus, their last coordinates were somewhere along the Shattered coast," He explained.

"Do you have a Fireteam to take with you? Also, I sent the coordinates to your Ghost,"

"I know a Warlock that would be excited for a mission, but I could use a Titan…" Rorra replied, giving Trist a sideways glance.

"I don't do well in a Fireteam, not to mention you literally just met me. How do you know I'll even be a desirable choice?" Trist answered, eyeing her.

"I have a good feeling about you, this is my way of giving you the chance to prove me wrong,"

"I can definitely do that, I'll prepare some weapons and supplies," Trist responded before making his way out of the Hangar bay.

Rorra shrugged her shoulders, turning away from Cayde and Amanda to make her way out of the Hangar.

She was excited to have a rescue mission, but she needed to find her friend Calli to tell him; she knew exactly where to find him.

Running across the plaza towards Tower North, she had to dodge all the Guardians and civilians milling about.

"Calli! Ooh Calli!" Rorra called out, dashing towards New Monarchy's station.

"Aha! Knew I'd find you here," She grinned at the Exo Warlock sitting amongst a pile of books scattered on a couch.

"Where else would I be?" Calli spoke in a gruff voice, not bothering to look up from the book in his hand.

"Think you'd be up for a rescue mission? Cayde found us one," Rorra inquired, giving the Exo a curious look.

"I already have a third member for our Fireteam, a Titan," She quickly added.

"You invited a Titan? Did you have a good feeling about this one too?" Calli retorted, not attempting to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"I think this time I'll be right, but I challenged him to prove me wrong just so he'd come along,"

"Well, I suppose I should gather supplies and my weapons, who's ship shall we take?" Calli asked as he stood to his feet, stretching his arms over his head.

"We can take mine,"

They walked back towards the plaza together, making their way to the Vaults to gather supplies and weapons.

Rorra glanced up from the Vault screen to notice Trist standing at his Vault.

"That's our new member," She whispered to Calli, nodding her head towards Trist.

Calli sneaked a glance at the tall Titan, taking in his armor and facial features.

"You ready for our mission?" Rorra questioned walking over to Trist, strapping her Hard Light to her back.

Trist glanced up from his Vault to look up at the Hunter, glancing past her shoulder at the Warlock behind her.

"This is Calli," Rorra announced, gesturing towards her friend.

"Name's Trist," He replied, nodding to the Exo.

"I've got everything I need, so yeah, let's do this," Trist continued looking back at Rorra.

Rorra led the way into the Hangar bay, waving at Amanda as they gathered around a rather large ship marked with the Dead Orbit colors and sigil.

They climb aboard, Rorra taking her place in the pilot's seat as Calli slides into the co-pilot's, leaving Trist to buckle himself into one of the seats behind them.

The ship's engines fired into life, lifting them off the ground before zipping out of the Hangar in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Rorra maneuvered her ship towards the planet's surface, lowering the craft down onto a landing pad before killing the engines.

They climbed out of their seats, grabbing their weapons as Rorra pressed a button to lower the ship's loading bay door.

"Alright, where do we start, boss?" Calli inquired, stepping onto the landing pad beside Rorra and Trist.

Rorra surveyed their surroundings, taking in the ruins covered by overgrown plant life.

The dark greens of various overgrowth and muted grays of the abandoned city ruins were a striking contrast against the vibrant blue lava streams seeping through the cracked landscape.

"Bring up last known coordinates," Rorra requested as her Ghost appeared in front of her, the little machine whirring as a soft blue light emanated from it.

"The last coordinates came from inside the Ishtar Academy,"

"Let's start there, then. Keep an eye out for any sign of clues," Rorra announced, bracing her Hard Light against her shoulder; ready to fire at any nearby enemies willing to engage her.

Calli equipped his New Monarchy sidearm, Conviction II, which he was very skilled at headshots with.

Trist, on the other hand, preferred his Bolt-Caster; that he held by his side, prepared to strike.

They marched side by side along the debris riddled stairs leading into the entrance of the Academy, keeping an eye out for nearby Fallen or Vex.

"Do we even know why this Fireteam was out here for?" Calli asked, giving Rorra a side glance.

"I didn't think to ask Cayde about that, maybe it's in the reports he sent to my Ghost,"

Rorra summoned her Ghost, watching the little machine materialize before her.

"Bring up the reports of the lost Fireteam from Cayde," She requested.

"Reports from Cayde-6 say the Fireteam were sent on a mission to Venus in search of a hidden Vex colony, last heard from after they landed before losing all forms of communication with the Vanguard,"

"Hidden colony?" Trist repeated curiously.

"Yes, there are myths of a lost Vex colony buried somewhere beneath the planet," the Ghost explained in a know-it-all sort of tone.

"So, what, these Guardians went searching for these Vex and got lost in a Warp gate?" Trist inquired.

"I can't see experienced Guardians making such a naïve mistake," Rorra answered.

"Unless they were following a lead and just got unlucky," Calli offered with a shrug.

They made their way through the entrance of the Academy, wading through the knee-high pools of water and climbing over fallen columns.

Rorra motioned for them to stop and be quiet as she raised her weapon in front of her.

She heard Fallen chatter from somewhere inside the building ruins, listening intently as she tried to interpret what was being said.

"Vex captives aren't communing… human captive wounded in fight," She repeated quietly to herself.

Whatever Fallen had been nearby stopped their chatter, Rorra could hear footsteps echo through the empty ruins.

She signaled all clear to the others, gesturing for them to join her by the entryway into the large room where the Fallen had just been.

"There's a wounded human somewhere in there, I heard some Fallen talking,"

"You understand Fallen?" Trist gave her a bewildered look.

"To an extent, some of the dialect is tricky but the general terms are nearly the same among the known Houses,"

Trist turned his amazed look to Calli, now speechless.

"It's her thing, she's gotten us out of many unnecessary fights with her talented mouth…" Calli grinned, unaware of his unintentional innuendo.

Trist's amazement quickly turned to amusement at the Exo's obliviousness at his own remark.


End file.
